issufandomcom-20200213-history
Confederate Military(FT)
The Armed Forces of the Confederacy are divided into three main branches. The Army, Navy and Planetary Defense Forces. And then there are several sub branches. The Army consists of the Army and Air force. While the Navy consists of the Fleets, Star Fighter Corps and Marine Corp. And the Planetary Defense Force is essentially a militia organized by each individual planet adn trained and equiped to their standards. But perhaps what the Confederate military is most famous for is it's extensive use of war droids. Battle Droids make up the bulk of the Army and Navy, and only the Planetary Militias are completely made up of organic forces. If only the Planetary Militias were counted, the CSP Military would be minimal. It was after the Chenti-Confederate War in 2457, that the Confederacy of Sovereign Planets reformed the military and adopted a droid armed forces. Due to the crucial contributions of droids in the war. Army The Confederate Army is made up almost entirely of Battle Droids with the exceptions of logictics, administration and command staff. Which are occupied by live officers. There are many models of Battle Droids to fill all the needs of combat. Everything from standard light infantry droids to swarm enemy forces to heavy fire droids to provide crucial firepower as well as droid pilots and droid commandos. Most of the droids are outfitted with premium metal alloys for defense but lack shields. However the most advanced droids also employ shields in their defense. Because the Army is almost completely droid based, apart from Officer Training it is closed to recruitment. Officer training takes four months and live officers lead battle droids into combat. Serving as the tacticians and strategist of the military, instead of the rank and file. The Army is organized from the Squad size to the Army. A table of these groups and accompanying battle droids is below. Squad: 8 Battle Droids, led by a droid sergeant. Platoon: '''56 Battle Droids, made of seven squads and led by a Droid Commander. '''Company: 112 Battle Droids with support droids, two platoons supported by RSW-440 Walker, commanded by a Confederate Lieutenant. Battalion: '''784 Battle Droids with support droids, consists of five RSW-440 Walkers, two HAW-760 Walkers, Troop Carriers and commanded by a Confederate Captain. '''Vanguard: 1,232 Battle Droids with support droids, designed to break through heavy defenses, a Vanguard consists of 12 RSW-440s and 6 HAW-760s and is commanded by a Confederate Major. Regiment: '''4,368 Battle Droids with support Droids, a regiment is a total force carried on a planetary assault craft or PAC-117. It also houses 32 RSW-440s and 18 HAW-760s. Commanded by a Confederate Colonel. '''Division: 21,840 Battle Droids with support droids, consists of five Regiments carried into battle via a section of PAC-117s. Houses 88 RSW-440s and 55 HAW-760s. Commanded by a Confederate Bigadier General. Corps: '''109,200 Battle Droids with support droids, carried into battle via a squadron of PAC-117s. The Corps houses 157 RSW-440s and 89 HAW-760s. Commanded by a Confederate Major General. '''Army: '''218,400 Battle Droids and support droids. A Army represents the total force carried aboard a standard invasion force. But normally no more than five Armies are ever used to invade a single planet. The Army houses all models of Battle Droids and support and heavy weapons. An Army is commanded by a Confederate General. While the entire Confederate Army branch would be commanded by the Supreme Commander of the Army. Infantry LID-27 The Light Infantry Droid is the main infantry unit in the Confederate military. They are each equiped wit h a single blaster weapon to simplify logistics. These droids also serve as the Confederacy's pilots for their vehicles and warships. They are programmed with simple software and are not the most capable of the CSP's military, but their largest strength is in numbers. These droids number in the millions. And can easily overrun a position while accepting large casualties. They are easy to produce and their factories are found on almost every Confederate world. These droids lack shielding but do possess moderate armor. And can withstand several shots before falling in battle. Ballistic weapons take longer to down one, but a few bursts will put it out of action. The LID, rarely takes cover and their standard method of attack is to march directly into battle. They are however much more dangerous when directed by a live Confederate commander. ACD-88 The Advanced Combat Droid is a capable and heavier model than the LID. These droids are programmed to be capable of using multiple weapons, from blaster rifles to rocket launchers, and are outfitted with heavier armor than their LID counterparts. While they also lack shielding, they are designed to withstand heavy fire with their thick armor. But other than these few upgrades, are not much different than the LIDs they serve beside. But, the simple design, and proven weapons they field is more than enough for most basic threats infantry often come across, even heavy armor if the ACD is equipped with heavy weapons. Which in most squads, at least one is. The last notable upgrade from an LID is that the ACD is more capable of picking out high value targets. For example it can identify a soldier with a heavy machine gun as a higher threat than one with an assault rife, and will attempt to eliminate the enemy with the HMG, sometimes even ignoring the fact that the HMG gunner is too well protected by cover to be killed. Where it would be easier to target the assault rife wielding enemy. But, despite its drawbacks, it is a proven design. SMD-112 The Scout-Marksman Droid, is the unit that was designed to be the sniper of the Confederate military. These droids are outfitted with advacned optic software allowing them to accurately target and engage units at long distances. Apart from this software, these units are capable of understanding the value of cover and concealment in their missions. The SMD is otherwise unremarkable for a war droid. They are used to scout enemy positions and eliminate hostiles from long range, and support allied units with cover sniper fire. They also can tell high value targets and will prioritize hostiles accordingly. The weapon they most commonly use is the BSR-115 Sniper Rifle. The blaster is outfitted with a powerful electro-scope and can spot enemies from more than a mile and can accurately fire up to more than a half mile. What it lacks in range it makes up for in penetration and power. And can burn through armor quite easily and bring down shields with a couple hits. The SMD droids most often work alone or in groups of two. But sometimes can be in teams of up to four or five. They rarely lose their way and if spotted, it can be safely assumed other Conferate forces are close by. DM-45 An older model droid but one that has lasted through several decades, the Droid Marine is in short, a much more heavily armed and better armored Light Infantry Droid, designed to defend Confederate ships from attack and board enemy vessels. They are designed to make excellent use of cover and breach enemy ships. As well as make hostile landing on enemy worlds to establish a foothold for additiona l Confederate forces to land. They use near any weapon from blaster rifles to rocket launcher, frag and ion grenades, heavy and light blasters. The Droid Marine is one of the most dangerous droids, despite its age. And is often nicknamed the 'Veteran' by Confederate Officers, due to its service history and age. Because they often fight in close quarters in warships, they are also programmed in melee combat. This way they can engage organic forces in hand to hand combat when called for aboard naval vessels. When not in combat, these droids also serve as the crew in warships, often manning the cannons and making repairs to the ship when needed alongside the specially programmed pilot LIDs. CD-117 The Commando Droid is the most expensive, rarest and most deadly war droid of the Confederate Infantry models. This droid is far faster, stronger, more agile and more intelligent than any Confederate war droid. Just a step away from being AI. They are also equipped with shields to help defend them in combat as well as expensive Kitanium armor. A light weight, but incredibly durable and expensive alloy. These droids are needless to say few in number when compared with the other models. They can see in almost any light condition, and even past smoke, making smoke grenades useless against them. They can use any weapon in the Confederate military that can be carried by a single war droid and are most often seen using light blaster SMGs or blaster rifles. They are also equipped with a Fision Blade, that they use in melee combat and close quarters. And are programmed, like droid marines for hand to hand combat. These droids can also pilot any vehicle they come across as well as set basic traps. The Commando Droid is the unit that is tasked with covert missions, deep strikes and defending high priority locations among other assignments. However, they do have weaknesses, like most droids they have a weakness to weapons that are specifically designed to shut down electronics and while they are much more intelligent than a average battle droid. They cannot lay out advanced or complex traps or tactics, and for these tasks, must be guided by a Confederate officer. DS-24 The DS-24 or Droid Sergeant is the basic 'Enlisted Officer' in the Confederate military and is programmed to guide squads into battle independently. Their programming allows for basic pre set tactics when it recognizes situations and then decides which of it's pre set orders is most suitable. Apart from the additional programming to allow for some creative thought, they are unremarkable. And in combat, they are outfitted with standard blasters like the LID-27. These droids are also equipped with radio transmitters that allow them to contact the nearest Droid Commander or Confederate Leiutenant should it face a situation it is not prepared for. But, these droids do not always recognize situations it is unprepared for, and may try to take a situation with tactics that are ineffective for teh task at hand. Even so, these droids have proven capable in leading small groups of droids competently in skirmishes with Planetary Defense Forces. And they can offset their limitations by their capabilities to contact superiors in the field. The droid itself is lightly armored and relies on the support of it's squad to keep itself active. The largest weakness is if it is destroyed, the droids it is leading will cease any resemblence to intelligent tactics and will simply be advanced drones to be picked off as they either drift away from formation chasing minor targets or hold their ground and refuse to advance until new leadership is assigned. TCD-30 The Tactical Commander Droid is an advancement of the DS-24. They are programmed to lead larger formations and with a wider variety of tactics at their disposal as well as a working knowledge of the units under their command and how best to use them. Even with these advanced features, it still ca nnot work outside of it's pre set knowledge and has extremely limited ability to learn from engagements. For example if they order an attack that is repulsed, they will rescan the battle area, and simply order an attack upon another target that they deem 'weaker' but not really more valuable from a tactical standpoint. Or they may simply believe they need reinforcements to deal with an entrenched enemy and end up wasting time and assets when all they need to do is flank the enemy. Despite this they are actually quite competent and have proven effective in dealing with even organic formation as long as they have what they need at their disposal. And seeing as droid units are rarely underequiped this is not common unless the chain of command has been cut off from the TCD-30. Unlike most droids and the DS-24 the 'Commander Droid' does not engage in active combat, insread directing it's platoon from the rear. And as a result of it's logic they believe that their survival is paramount, and while they are important units they can have a tendency to devote too much of their assets to personal protection, denying them men at the front. But, they have a proven track record and have defeated human and alien formations. As their greatest asset is that they focus only on solid facts and data in a battle. Questions like 'how many enemy formations are deployed?' And 'What are the odds of success of an attack?' Are some primary questions it will calculate. The feelings of fear or doubt are absent. Walkers In ancient times, tanks dominated large fire suport in the Confederate military. But with the Confederate Droid Army, there is no longer a need for pilots in heavy armored support. So walkers became the new form of heavy support in the Confederate Armed forces. Essentially just like the infantry, just much larger and designed to provide cannon, autogun and missile support. Walkers are capable of acting without a pilot, and thus are perfect to support Confederate Droid infantry in battle. Walkers, like droids, come in many shapes, sizes and arnaments. And are designedto do everything from providing light squad based fire support, to artilley strikes. As well as transports with droid pilots and even mobile command centers. Walkers in all of their models are the strong arm of the Confederate Army. SW-12 The Support Walker is a small, infantry sized walker designed to be a light support platform for the Confederacy's droid squads. These walkers support two heavy twin blasters which they use to provide cover fire for advancing droid units and to overwhelm hostile units with heavy blaster fire. T hey have no other offensive arnaments but the blasters can tear through armor and shields easily and can fire for long periods of time without overheating. The largest weakness is its lightly armored legs, which if targeted would cripple the walker and make it useless for further combat. This is often more viable than trying to destroy the droid altogether. The Support walker is the most common walker seen with ground forces and there are at least one in most squads and two or more in a platoon. They cannot tell the difference between hostile units and will fire at all targets of oppertunity. Despite these weaknesses it is a reliable model and its blaster cannons provide crucial support for battle droids on the frontlines. HWD-228 The Heavy Weapons Droid, while it resembles a heavy infantry model, is classified as a walker due to it being unable to use small arms. But the droid comes in two varients that each come with a devestating array of weapons. One for the Army, the other for the Navy. Both, however are equiped with heavy armor and advanced targeting systems allowing them to fight effectively in both short and long range firefights. And both are used as a heavy support platform that can travel with droid squads where larger walkers cannot go. The HWD is one of the newest editions to the Confederate military, and has not had extensive history in the field yet. The AHWD, or Army Heavy Weapons Droid, come quipped with a grenade launcher on each arm and a shoulder mounted light cannon designed to penetrate light and medium armored vehicles. It also comes with heavier armor than the NHWD varient, to allow it to last longer in the heavy fighting that often takes place in the ground battles on a hostile planet. The NHWD, or Navy Heavy Weapons Droid, is equipped with lighter armor, heat seeking missiles and jump jet capabilities. Allowing it to move nearly unrestricted in varius environments. The jump jets gives it the ability to briefly fly over obsticles and gain superior position against enemies. Despite the lighter armor, the increased agility given to it by the jump jets was deemed a fair trade off for the navy model. And while neither of these war machines have seen extensive combat, they promise to be fina additions to the Confederate military and prove that battle droids can be just as deadly as any organic warrior. RSW-440 The Rocket Support Walker is one of the heaviest walkers in the Confederate military. AS well as the most devestating. This weapon, sports two massive pods of large caliber missiles and unguided rockets that it uses to destroy hostile heavy armor and tanks. And is the primary heavy tank for the Confederate military. Mounted on four large and heavily armored legs this walker can be effective in bot h urban areas and in environments such as deserts, grasslands or anywhere where it can traverse except for jungles or areas with heavy foilage. It carries a payload of thirty two rockets and twelve guided missiles. The weapon lacks any type of lower caliber blaster or gun, to defend itself from infantry units, and should be escorted by allied units at all times, however it is equipped with two light Anti Air blaster to repel light air attacks, but only provides minimal defense against fast moving or exceptionally heavy air targets. The RSW is the largest walker that pilots itself, and requires no droid pilot. And all of these powerful units are capable of acting on their own to credible threats. HAW-760 The Heavy artilley walker is the largest walker the Confederacy fields and requires two droid pilots to function. It is equiped with two large artillery cannons that can target and hit enemy positions from several miles away. However, this walker does have lighter, but by no means delicate armor that the RSW, as it is not designed to be a frontline weapon. But rather support confederate forces fro m behind the lines with mobile artillery strikes. The walker, apart from its cannons, has no other weapons and like the RSW, requires protection from allied units to be effective in the field. Each HAW, carries twenty shells, ten for each cannon. And is most often reloaded by droid crews on the ground so that they can provide constant fire support. The HAW, with its weapons, is the hammer of Confederate forces. And if a enemy entrenchment needs breaching, a armored column needs shelling or the situation calls for superior firepower. The Confederates resort to this weapon. Aerial Units Aerial units are vehicles piloted by droids that consists of everything from transports and fighters as well as bombers. Navy Star Fleet The Confederate Fleet consists of a collection of dedicated warships crewed by droids and organic officers. From Dreadnoughts, Cruisers, Frigates, Aircraft Carriers and support ships. The Navy's mission is to defend Confederate Space and invade other nations if needed. The Navy's ships are outfitted with extremely thick hulls but weak shields and use missiles, mass drivers and lasers as its primary weapons. Each ship is outfitted with a full AI that serves as the executive officer. Who assists with directing droid forces, conducts cyber warfare and delivers status reports on all of the ship's and droid's conditions to the Captain. The Fleet is divided and organized into groups from Sections to Fleets. The chart below details the sizes and strength of each naval group. '''Section: 3 Ships, smallest grouping in the Confederate Navy, it is often tasked to stop pirates or scout routes. All ships in a section are Frigates. Commanded by a Confederate Commander. '''Flight: '''6 Ships, a flight consists of two sections and made up of Frigates. Flights are often tasked with patroling the borders of the Confederacy and are commanded by a Confederate Captain. '''Squadron: '''18 Ships, consisting of three flights a Squadron is composed of 15 Frigates and 3 Destroyers. They are often tasked to Protect key space stations and instillations in the Confederacy. And are commanded by a Confederate Rear Admiral. '''Task Group: '''36 Ships, consisting of two squadrons and including 5 Cruisers the Task Group is often charged with assaulting key enemy positions. And is commanded by a Vice Admiral. '''Task Force: '''72 Ships, includes 12 Cruisers, 2 Battle Ships and an Aircraft Carrier. The Task Force is the most common formation to engage most enemy fleets. And is also charged with dropping Confederate ground forces on hostile worlds. And houses enough firepower to take on most threats. And is commanded by a Confederate Admiral. '''Fleet: '''200 Ships, the fleet is the largest formation in the Confederate navy and is used when invading foreign powers. It houses 50 cruisers, 20 Battleships and 8 Aircraft Carriers. The fleet also includes a transport fleet that houses Conferderate Armies for landings on enemy worlds. A Fleet is commanded by a Commodore. Carrier The carrier is the main flagship of any Confederate fleet. As unlike many nations who depend on Battleships and Dreadnaughts to outfight the enemy. The Confederate Carriers, lightly armored and carrying numerous wings of fighters, bombers and interceptors. Uses its speed and superior range given to it by its fighter wings to engage enemy formations from extreme range. Normally behind a veil of either Battleships or Cruisers. As the Carrier is not a frontline ship, the vessel is always escorted by capable warships. Carriers, often also house the highest ranking officers in a fleet. And serve as the C&C, or Command and Control centers for Confederate fleets. They possess light anti aircraft weapons to defend against fighters and bombers, but has no other defense against warships. The ship is capable of Light 7 Speeds, meaning 7x the speed of light. The fastest of any Confederate capitalship. It also sports shields and unlike any other Confederate warship, has stronger shields as the carriers armor is weak. The Carrier houses 110 aircraft. And also serves as a staging area for deep strikes into enemy territory by refuling and repairing Confederate Fighter squadrons. Battleship The Battleship is the Confederacy's premier frontline warship. And is often found guarding Carriers or major worlds. It is armed with the heaviest weapons and largest crews of any Confederate Ship. Primary weapons are the MAC Cannon, missiles and Turbo Lasers. The MAC Cannon, or Mass Accelorator Cannon is a time tested weapon that propels a slug at near light speeds. The missiles are used to fend off smaller craft such as destroyers and frigates and the Turbo Lasers to defend against fighters and bombers. The armor is extremely strong and is the real defense to the ship, like any Confederate vessel. As shielding technology has never been widely harnessed in the Confederacy. Battleships often serve as makeshift transports as well. Being able to withstand a lot of damage in a hotzone they are ideal for carrying droid units and equipment to hostile worlds for invasions. If the Carrier is the sword of the fleet. The Battleship is the shield. Despite its impressive firepower, it is all designed to protect carriers or some other important asset behind a wall of firepower. The battleship is capable of reaching Light 4 Speeds. Cruiser The Cruiser, despite the heavier firepower of a Battleship is the workhorse of the Confederate navy. And often sees the heaviest fighting. As Battleships are fewer in number and defending key locations and units. So the cruiser is the most common warship to engage in close quarters ship to ship combat. The Cruiser, capable of Light 8 Speeds, is the fastest heavy warship and makes it an ideal first responder with a decent amount of firepower. The Cruiser is the real test that the heavy armor used by so many Confederate ships works. As they take a beating from enemy ships in close space combat. The weapons used by the Cruiser are primarily missiles and Turbo Lasers, but also houses a smaller caliber MAC Cannon. And not limited to these, they house hanger bays that are outfitted with baording craft. That Droid Marines will use to attempt to break into the enemy fleet. The Cruiser, in its role as the Confederate workhorse, it is always the ship that is leading assaults and racing to the action. Destroyers The Destroyer provides all of the crucial support in any fleet for the Confederacy, bristling with anti fighter weapons and ion blasters, as well as missiles and turbo lasers. They often serve as anti fighter support for the fleet as well as their Ion Cannons disabling enemy ships to allow for cruisers a chance to board them. They can also be used as assault ships, but often need numbers and support to be successfulifattacking anything significantly larger than itself. The warship can make Light 9 Speeds and on average are the second fastest ships in the entire Confederate Navy. They will often accompany fighter squadrons to provide support and additional firepower for their strike missions as well. While their are larger and more powerful ships in the fleet, a fleet of Battleships and Cruisers would be vulnerable without the destroyer. And its role as a guardian of the fleet is essential to success. Frigate The Frigate is the light assault ship and scout ship of the Confederacy. The fastest in the fleet, capabable of Light 10 Speeds. It is outfitted with advanced sensors and scanners and long range communications equipment to serve as the eyes of the fleet. And when conflict arises, it is not left unarmed with missiles and turbo lasers. The Frigates are more than capable of handling pirates and smugglers by themselves. But against heavy enemy fleets, they usually serve as auxillery ships and deep strike craft, using their speed to break into enemy space, strike a target and leave before other units arrive. So, the Frigates greatest weapon is its speed and sensors, as they are hard to surprise in an attack. And newer frigates are even equiped with cloaking technology to hide themselves from attack. Making them useful for light ambushes and traps. But, even without these advantages, without the Frigate. A Confederate fleet would be blind in battle. Fighter The Confederate Fighter is the fighter of choice for the Confederate Navy. Piloted by a droid, the Fighter is a balanced craft taking speed, firepower and defense into account in the design. Armed with heavy twin auto blasters. The Fighter can strafe enemy ships and engage enemy fighters at will. Its design is to bridge the gap between a bomber and a interceptor. The Fighter can reach speeds of Light 4 by itself and is equiped with shields to help defend itself. The Fighter is often tasked with defending allied ships and escoring bombers to their targets. And are among the most valued assets in a Confederate fleet. The fighter, is the symbol of the Star Fighter Corp in the Confederacy. And often the pride of any carrier fleet. Bomber The bomber is the primary weapon the Starfighter Corp has against enemy warships. Armed to the teeth with blasters, proton torpedoes, and missiles. What it has in firepower and armor it lacks in speed. And is heavily armored, which is good because it is not going anywhere fast. And only has a top speed of Light 1. The bomber, like any other fighter craft is piloted by a droid. These droids are often given priority targets from the Fleet Command Staff before they ever leave the hanger. So they will always attempt to accomplish the original strike mission, before going off on their own guidence. The bomber is almost always guarded by either fighters and interceptors and if allowed these small craft can cause many promblems for an enemy fleet. Interceptor The only strike craft lacking shields, it is extremely fast and nimble capable of speeds of Light 6. Armed with repeating blasters, these craft are designed only to gain spatial superiority from enemy fighter squadrons. These small, craft are piloted by unique droids. The pilot droids that control these craft, are programmed to be aggressive and daring in battle and to pursue enemy threats with utmost ferocity. The Interceptor Pilots are the tip of the spear and are often the first ones out of a hanger. Always paving the way and soaring through space to achieve their goal of gaining dominance by destroying enemy fighter fleets. The interceptor, is one of the feared sights for an enemy pilot facing a Confederate fleet. And the reputation is well earned. With their pilots, easily able to match organic pilots with none of the pilot error. Planetary Defense Forces The only branch that still uses organic forces, the PDF is the last line of defense for all Confederate Worlds if invaded. Each planet has their own regulations about training, equipment and uniforms. But the biggest differences are between worlds of different Confederate Species, rather than worlds. So, as a rule of thumb two distant human worlds could be using very similar equipment, even if their training or enlistment terms differ. Whereas a Human and Agoran world would have very different PDFs. So, for the purposes of this database, the Planetary Defense Forces will be explored by the race of a species inhabiting a world, rather than the individual planetary governments. As there are only eight species and hundreds of worlds, it would be easier to detail these militias by the typical ranks, weapons, uniforms, tactics and other information that is typical of a planet inhabited by that species in the Confederacy. Human Huaman forces are very adaptable and use blasters for their main weapons. From small arms and tanks, few human worlds still use ballistics. Also, humans are notable for using camoflauge rather th an combat armor. They prefer lighter uniforms that is less restricting and use hard cover for protection rather than armor or shields. The main infantry weapon is the A280 Blaster Rifle, and humanity still uses tanks for heavy armor support like they did centuries ago. Human soldiers are often tarined for two to three months, but this varies depending on the world in question. And most human Planetary Defense Forces are part time only. As most humans considering the military instead opt for positions in the Confederate Military rather than their home worlds defense forces. Human soldiers will often train in many environments from forest, to urban areas and tundra. And are excellent warriors despite not being the strongest nor fastest species in the Confederacy. They are however the most unpredictable, and will often rely on personel initiative to gain the advantage in squad on squad combat. Human ranks are taken from the old Confederate States military. With the lowest being Private and the Highest a General. Huamn forces also have a proud tradition of drill and ceremony. And often the Planetary Defense Forces are a source of pride for a human world. Humans use a combined arms approach to warfare, combing infantry, armor and air and sea power to gain victory. Human worlds are actually the only race to use a wet water navy anymore. Atmospheric fighters and bombers are also common. Mobility, is prized over firepower and armor, as human armies try to gain the advantage by controlling better terrain and go by the philosophy, 'He who defends everything, defends nothing.' So human armies instead of defending every inch of ground will often give ground up and then strike where they please and harrass invaders while fighting holding actions on ground of their choosing. And will often let cities go without a fight so they will not be entrapped and pinned down in a single deciding battle they could lose. While this approach is not the most popular with their citizens, it has been proven to work when done right, Agoran Chenti Axarra Kalians Tundaren Prok'nee The Prok'nee approach to combat is numbers and waves of soldiers. As the Prok'nee, have a huge birth rate, they also have a large force to defend the planet with. And can accept casualty rates that most species would sue for peace over. But, despite this, the Prok'nee do not simply ignore tactics. While th eir overall stratagies are simple. Prok'nee are heavily infantry and light armored oriented on the tactical level. And are equiped with fully modern, domestically made weapons and assault suits as well as light mechs. A typical Prok'nee defense is a aggressive attack with waves of infantry, supported by mechs and light assault units while they search for a weakness to exploit. Prok'nee forces are however almost entirely focused on ground warfare. And depend on ground based defenses to repel air and sometimes orbital attacks, and have no water navies. So, their armies are not very versitle. However, individual Prok'nee soldiers are much more powerful than most humanoids. And a average Prok'nee would have little trouble defeating a fit human in hand to hand combat. Prok'nee ranks are also almost nonexistant. They instead have three classes. Soldier, Logistics and Commanders. Chain of command within these classes are not based on rank but instead of respect for a warrior's talents or abilities and general leadership skills. While a common soldier must obey anyone from the commander class, the same soldier could pick and choose who he obeys in the Soldier class. To avoid insubordination and chaos in the ranks. Units often vote on their 'Sergeant' and will also select a 'Corporal' in case the Sergeant falls in battle. This allows the men to select soldiers whom the unit respects. And that soldier will often relay orders from Commanders, or if not possible, lead the unit himself. The chain of command is highly decentralized and flexible. And Prok'nee soldiers can operate without direct orders from their Commander for even months at a time if needed, provided they still have a Sergeant or Corporal. Uniforms very depending on the planet in question. But the weapons used are standard throughout every Prok'nee world. Prok'nee weapons are very unique in one specific way. They are DNA encoded to work with the Prok'nee, and the Prok'nee alone. And can tell the difference between a live Prok'nee signature and a dead one. So tricking a weapon is very difficult. This prevents enemy forces from using their weapons against them, but also denies the weapons to their allies and their fellow Confederates. Prok'nee weapons are ballistic based, but use a unique metal from their world, which is a natural amror piercing material. Even for light vehicles. But these rounds are much less effective against shields. They are reloaded much like human and Agoran weapons. Their weapons are also extremely simple to use, as they require nearly no training to operate. So Prok'nee training focuses on tactics more than anything else. Their Mechs are more like exosuits than a proper mech often seen in the Confederate military. And only require a single pilot to use. They are equipped with auto cannons, and machine guns to provide heavier firepower to the front. As the Prok'nee prefer these over tanks or large walkers, these mechs are extremely common sights on any Prok'nee frontline. These mechs possess shielding and can move upwards of 25 mph and can clear away obsticles for advancing forces. And like the small arms, are most effective against armor rather than shields. Savon Cybran